


Prévoyance

by CherryHitomie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Il pleut et John et Sherlock n’ont pas de parapluie, si bien qu’ils s’abritent sous le manteau de Sherlock. Et puis Mycroft passe devant eux et fait quelques remarques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prévoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foresight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42007) by niffler09. 



> Auteur : niffler09 (posté sur ff.net)  
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à niffler09. Je ne revendique donc que la traduction :)  
> Beta-lectrice : Lilas12

 

**Prévoyance**

 

John dessina une autre maison sur le morceau de papier brouillon en face de lui.

« - Peut-être que la fille a juste oublié d'appeler. Je veux dire, ça ne serait pas inhabituel. Les gens oublient des choses. »

La voix de Lestrade dériva jusqu'à son oreille seulement pour être coupée par celle de Sherlock.

« - Elle appelle sa mère tous les dimanches à six heures, elle n'aurait pas simplement oublié de ...»

Ennuyeux. Il dessina une étoile.

Pourquoi Sherlock lui avait demandé de venir à cette réunion en premier lieu était au delà de sa compréhension. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était au travail lorsque Lestrade avait appelé au 221B il y a deux jours et par conséquent il n'avait pas vu la scène de crime ni la victime et, fondamentalement, ne connaissait rien de l'affaire. Néanmoins, Sherlock avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec lui au Yard pour parler des faits avec Lestrade et le reste de l'équipe. On lui avait donné quelques photos de la scène de crime à regarder ainsi que les dossiers médicaux de la victime à interpréter, mais il savait très bien que Sherlock et les autres auraient parfaitement pu faire ces choses sans lui.

« - Quoi ?! »

L'explosion incrédule de Sherlock lui fit lever les yeux de ses griffonnages et jeter un regard rapide sur les autres. Sherlock parlait maintenant vivement à propos de ... quelque chose, agitant les mains et criant à tout-va, tandis que Lestrade, Donovan et consorts écoutaient attentivement, mais avec un soupçon de scepticisme. Rassuré qu'ils soient tous toujours très occupés et engagés dans la discussion, John laissa son regard vagabonder au loin, par la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir de lourds nuages gris se rassembler dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils. Le ciel avait été couvert toute la matinée et les prévisions météo avaient prédit de la pluie, ce qui n'était inhabituel ni pour Londres ni pour un mois de février. Cependant, maintenant qu'il voyait les nuages et la pluie qu'ils promettaient, John regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir son parapluie avec lui. Il avait eu l'intention de le prendre mais avait été incapable de le trouver plus tôt ce matin. Sherlock avait revendiqué son ignorance en ce qui concernait sa localisation et lui avait dit franchement qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour une opération de recherche, le Yard les attendait. Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils auraient de la chance et que le temps tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu’ils soient à la maison.

John reporta son attention sur le papier. Il dessina neuf points dans un coin avec son crayon court et rongé, et s'apprêtait à les relier tous d'un seul trait lorsque son oreille attrapa un autre extrait de la conversation.

« - Eh bien, je dirais que nous nous reverrons à nouveau demain et ... »

La voix de Lestrade fut noyée par le raclement des chaises et le bruissement du papier. Enfin. John rangea le crayon dans la poche de son pantalon, fit de même avec le papier, puis attrapa sa veste.

« - Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? Ils n'ont même pas interrogé la fille correctement ! »

John lui adressa un grognement évasif puis tira sur son zip.

 

>>.<<

 

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du New Scotland Yard dix minutes plus tard, les gouttes de pluie sporadiques tombaient déjà et frappaient le trottoir dans de grandes tâches humides. Le ciel s'était transformé en une couche de gris sale et délavé, et une brise fraîche fit frissonner John à travers sa veste mince.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsque Sherlock suggéra qu’ils prennent un taxi. Le plus tôt ils seraient rentrés à leur appartement chaleureux et confortable de Baker Street, où une bonne tasse de thé et quelques biscuits les attendaient, mieux ce serait.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas sur la route lorsque les gouttes commencèrent à s'intensifier en une bruine constante. John hésita.

« - Peut-être que nous devrions revenir à l'intérieur et attendre que ça passe ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« - Je veux parler à cette fille dès que possible, Dieu seul sait quels faits importants elle a déjà oublié juste parce que les meilleurs policiers de Londres dormaient pendant l'interrogatoire. »

Il resserra son écharpe.

« - Mais nous pouvons marcher jusqu'à la rue Victoria, ça devrait être plus facile de trouver un taxi à partir de là. »

John lui adressa un clignement d'œil. Personnellement, il aurait préféré attendre à l'intérieur du Yard, ce qui aurait probablement été la chose la plus sensée à faire dans les conditions actuelles, mais Sherlock avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers le carrefour à grandes enjambées, de sorte que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Péniblement, John releva le col de sa veste et le suivit.

La pluie devint de plus en plus intense tandis qu’ils se précipitaient sur Broadway. Les petites flaques d'eau se formaient déjà sous leurs pieds. John était quelques pas plus loin derrière lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour tirer le dos sa veste au-dessus de sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger de la pluie.

« - Mon royaume pour un parapluie. » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il trottait maladroitement, se sentant légèrement stupide avec sa veste sur la tête.

Il rattrapa Sherlock à l'angle de la rue Victoria où il l'attendait avec un stoïcisme surprenant, apparemment peu disposer à laisser la pluie prendre le dessus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se tinrent simplement là en silence, tous deux regardant à gauche et à droite. La pluie continuait à tomber sur eux. Les flaques dans le caniveau se transformèrent en un million d'éclaboussures lorsqu'une voiture roula près d'eux.

Aucun taxi ne vint.

Finalement, John perdit patience.

« - Sherlock, nous allons être trempés ! » s'écria-t-il, essayant de couvrir le bruit de la circulation ainsi que celui de la pluie. Sa veste était déjà mouillée et il pouvait sentir des ruisseaux d'eau froide se glisser à l'arrière de son pantalon et se faufiler sous sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements. Ses chaussures étaient trempées, ses chaussettes étaient déjà mouillées aussi, tout comme les jambes de son pantalon.

« - Revenons à l'intérieur ! »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber malade juste parce que Sherlock s'était mis en tête d'attendre un taxi au milieu d'une averse.

Sherlock regarda John avant de tourner son visage vers le ciel, et regarda les nuages. Un instant il resta là, figé sur place, les gouttes de pluie coulant sur son visage et ruisselant de son menton. Ensuite il balaya quelques boucles humides sur son front et commença à déboutonner son manteau.

John fronça les sourcils. Que diable était-il en train de faire à présent ?

« - Viens là. » murmura Sherlock en se débarrassant de son manteau et le passa par dessus ses mains. Il enroula le vêtement autour de lui comme une cape puis le tira au-dessus de sa tête en guise de protection contre la pluie. John pouvait voir les gouttes atterrir sur le manteau puis rouler le long du tissu épais comme s'il s'agissait d'une toile cirée, apparemment incapable de le pénétrer. Sherlock le regarda expressément et John, comprenant enfin, retira sa propre veste humide de sa tête, se pressa contre Sherlock et tira le lourd tweed au-dessus et autour de lui.

Il était presque à l'aise sous le manteau. Une partie de la laine pressée contre le dos de John était encore chaude en plusieurs endroits où Sherlock l'avait porté. L'étrange et familière odeur de Sherlock s'attardait encore dans l'air et se mêlait avec le doux parfum de la pluie fraîche. Sherlock était chaud et solide à côté de lui et John ressentit soudain le désir de se presser fermement contre l'autre homme, de ramper dans la chaleur et la présence qu'il irradiait et ne jamais en ressortir. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près de Sherlock et ce dernier lui adressa un rapide sourire avant qu’ils ne tournent tous les deux la tête vers la rue animée.

Avec les éclaboussures des voitures passantes et le rideau de gouttes venant du ciel gris, il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, mais au moins l'attente n'était plus si inconfortable. Le manteau s'avéra être une bonne protection contre la pluie. Les gouttes dégoulinaient encore parfois de leur visage et un splash d'eau de pluie froide coulait dans la chaussure de John, mais leurs têtes et la plupart de leurs corps était sec.

Il ne s'était pas écouler tellement de temps lorsque John pensa avoir repéré une forme noire familière. Il était sur le point de lever la main et de le signaler à Sherlock lorsqu'une voix parla soudainement derrière eux.

« - Vous ressemblez à un couple de rats noyés. »

Ils se retournèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement, ou du moins ils essayèrent. Avec Sherlock tournant dans un sens et John dans l'autre, ils s’emmêlèrent dans le manteau et il leur fallut un peu de temps avant de convenir d'un sens de rotation.

Pendant ce temps Mycroft avait déambulé près d'eux, et lorsqueJohn leva les yeux, il se tenait droit devant eux. Son parapluie noir était ouvert et pour une fois ne servait pas uniquement de décoration mais remplissait réellement sa fonction. Il couvrait et protégeait largement la tête de Mycroft, offrant un espace au sec suffisant. Pas une seule goutte ne vint colorer le costume immaculé de Mycroft ou ses chaussures vernis, et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la voûte noire avec nostalgie.

« - Bonjour John. Sherlock. »

Mycroft leur adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » lança Sherlock, essuyant quelques gouttes de pluie de son visage avec sa main gantée.

Mycroft haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« - Oh tu sais, les affaires. J’ai juste eu une petite discussion fructueuse avec le commissaire ... »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard envieux de John et le suivit jusqu'à son parapluie avant de poser son propre regard sur le manteau désormais légèrement imbibé dans lequel John et Sherlock étaient blottis.

« - Que faites-vous donc ? » Il fit un geste vers le manteau. « Vous jouez à cache-cache ? Ou vous économisez de l'argent pour le nettoyage à sec, peut-être ?

\- Très drôle. »

Sherlock soupira et regarda de l'autre côté.

« - Non, nous avons juste oublié d'apporter un parapluie, c'est tout. » bégaya John.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Mycroft jubilait.

« - Tous les deux ? »

Mycroft regarda Sherlock avec un mélange entre amusement et dédain.

« - Vraiment Sherlock, tu ne te rappelles pas ce que disait Maman ? "Quand les étoiles commencent à se blottir, la Terre se transformera bientôt en flaques d'eau" ? Je me demande ce que tu faisais hier soir pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. »

Sherlock tourna aussitôt la tête.

« - Pas tes affaires ! » cracha-t-il avant de se tourner vers les voitures dans la rue.

Mycroft leva un sourcil et se tourna vers John.

« - Vous pouvez venir sous mon parapluie si vous voulez. Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade par ma faute. » offrit-il nonchalamment et tendit le parapluie en guise d'invitation.

John n'hésita pas. Aussi à l'aise puisse-t-il être sous le manteau avec Sherlock, la perspective d'un espace sec correct était tout simplement trop tentante. Il ignora le regard indigné de Sherlock et fit un pas en avant.

« - Merci, c'est ... »

Sa tête fut brusquement tirée vers l'arrière et John s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que le manteau de Sherlock était toujours autour de lui et qu'il le tenait attaché à Sherlock comme un chien en laisse. D'autant plus que Sherlock ne semblait pas le moins du monde enclin à bouger ou à l'aider. Au contraire, tandis que John essayait toujours de se dégager, Sherlock cracha :

« - Dégage, Mycroft ! »

Il saisit John par la manche, le ramenant sous le manteau et à ses côtés. Après quelques tentatives qui n'aboutirent qu'à un seul résultat – Sherlock le tenant encore plus serré – John abandonna la lutte, poussa un soupir et murmura, résigné :

« - Désolé, mais merci pour l'offre. » en direction de Mycroft.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

« - Je vois que mon frère est un individu irrationnel, comme d'habitude. Très bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son parapluie et se retourna pour partir.

« - Bien. J'espère que vous êtes tous les deux plus prudents dans d'autres domaines qui exigent ... » Il s'arrêta et leur lança un regard entendu «... une protection. »

Et sur ce il partit.

Ils le fixèrent, bouche bée, pluie et manteau complètements oubliés, et John aurait juré qu'il y avait eu un sautillement dans la démarche de Mycroft tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue.

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
